Doki Doki! The Sequel
by meshichu
Summary: Sequel to Chu! When Naruto messes up in their relationship, Sasuke demands an apology with silent words and a kiss. Ever wondered what Naruto would ask for when it was Sasuke’s turn to apologize? Soft Yaoi, NaruSasuNaru,Review respones to Chu!TAKE POLL!


**Summary**: Sequel to Chu! What Naruto messes up in their relationship, Sasuke demands an apology with silent words and a kiss. Ever wondered what Naruto would ask for when it was Sasuke's turn to apologize? Soft Yaoi, NaruSasuNaru, Fluff, and Review respones to Chu!

**Terms:**

_Doki_: an onomatopoeia, it's a heartbeat.

_Tsukite_: I love you( one way of saying it)

**Pairing**: NaruSasuNaru

**Rating: **M

**WARNING: ****SEXUAL RELATIONS BETWEEN TWO MALE CHARACTERS! YAOI! **NarutoxSasuke! Dry-humpings, Cussing, Fluff, and touching of one's penis!

**Beta'd!**

Thanks to the lovely temashika-kun! I love youuuu-Chu!

**Edit:** Dedicated to Nadia Dahar (Mrz. Uchiha) because she gave me the tittle idead(not the plot, it's all mine-Munch-)ALSO, THE POLLS HAVE BEEN READY AND OPEN FOR ABOUT A WEEK, TAKE EM' PEOPLE!

**--X3--**

_Doki Doki_

By: **Meshi Chu**

**--X3--**

"Bullshit."

It was the only word muttered from fine lips when Uchiha Sasuke told his lover about his next business trip. Usually, Naruto never cared about the business trips his partner went on because they were fairly short and almost never over a week. In this case, Sasuke's next trip will last for two weeks and during those two weeks, his birthday came up.

This pissed off the blonde more than ever; it was already enough that they made Sasuke a tight ball of stress after work everyday, but to make him work on his birthday, bullshit.

"Dobe…" The raven haired man sighed roughly, "I know"

"No, you do not know! You know?"

Sasuke shook his head, "No."

Naruto threw his arms up in the air, "It's your fucking birthday, do you not care? I know I do!" Sasuke rested his forehead within his interlaced hands. He felt a slight throbbing. The pale man sat at the wooden table in their kitchen and Naruto was standing in front of him chopping up vegetables.

"Naruto, It's only my birthday, **my** birthday."

"SO?! You need to take care of yourself better!" Naruto aggressively chopped up a carrot while saying so.

Sasuke groaned, "I'm perfectly fi-"

Naruto slammed the knife down onto the cutting board and it stuck inside of the wooden surface. The blonde turned on his heel so that his front faced Sasuke.

"Really now?" He asked. Sasuke nodded his head in confirmation.

"Bullshit."

Sasuke looked up at the tanned man, "Are you favoring that word now, dobe?"

"That's not the point! Don't try and change the conversation! I" At this point, Sasuke decided to sound out Naruto's voice and took interest in what the blonde was wearing. He was wearing regular gray sweatpants with a white tank-top. Over that, he wore an apron that said, "Kiss the cook!"

Despite the rather plain household look, Sasuke felt turned on…

"Sasuke Uchiha!" That was a bad sign…Naruto never said his name fully like that or even say his name in the first place. It's either bastard, jackass, babe….or Susu.

Sasuke did the best thing he could do in a situation like this…"Hn," Grunt act like he is right about it.

"Mother fucker, you know how badly your stupid fucking job is affecting your stupid fucking health?" Naruto waved his hand around while he spoke; it was a habit of his when he wanted to prove a point. Sasuke sat in silence.

"You don't. No surprise there; everyday, you came home and you used to take a bath and eat with me. Now, you drop yourself on the couch, ask me for RAMEN, and then fall asleep." Naruto was getting serious; he's in the mood for rants.

"After we would eat, we would fuck and then watch T.V.! Well, not anymore! I need sex, you need sex, what happened to sex!? We only do it twice a week now! WE USED TO DO IT EVERYDAY AT LEAST ONCE!" Sasuke blushed; he didn't feel proud about that fact. He still stood silent at the table as Naruto rambled on.

"WHAT THE FUCK, SASUKE?! WHAT THE FUCK?!" The blonde shouted at Sasuke, he was stressed from the lack of Sasuke in his life, the bastard has always been with him even through the rough patched they had. It was the natural way of surviving between the two.

Sasuke mumbled, "I don't know…"

Naruto dropped his head, blonde locks flew over his face in a flurry. It shadowed against his features, and Sasuke couldn't tell what Naruto was doing. It seemed as if he were mumbling to himself without words.

Naruto shook his head and Sasuke got worried, "Naruto?"

"I'm going to bed, fuck food." Naruto walked out of the kitchen in such speed that Sasuke didn't detect his disappearance until a boiling pot of broth began to bubble furiously. He turned the fire off beneath it quickly before exiting the kitchen himself and stalked towards the room. Once there, he stared intently at Naruto's motionless body lying on the bed flat on his stomach.

The blonde had his head buried into one of the fluffy sky-blue pillows. Sasuke  
gave a halfhearted smirk, he totally felt like a bastard. Yes, he can admit that for today. He walked over and placed himself on the edge of the bed next to Naruto.

"Hey," He greeted knowingly.

Naruto shifted his head and looked at Sasuke. He gave a tired glare and groaned into the white sheets, he probably didn't notice that had still wore the apron. Sasuke chuckled which caught the whiskered man's attention.

"What're you laughing 'bout?" Were the words forcibly pushed out.

Sasuke stopped the soft chuckles and gave him a stern look, "Look, I-I'm sorry. I should have cancelled that meeting; it's too late now for fighting about it. I should have told you from the get-go."

Before he knew it, Naruto grabbed him and slammed him down onto the bed. Sasuke was pinned with Naruto looming over him like a tower and giving him a pathetic attempt at a smile Sasuke returned the smile back anyway, it was rare they fought so stupidly about such meaningless things.

The blonde leaned down and brushed their lips together softly. He could have sworn Sasuke swooned beneath him, but then that would have meant the raven haired man was content that he had won and Naruto wasn't willingly going to admit it to himself just yet. He was still frustrated and angered at his other half, for now.

They have long broken apart from the small kiss and Naruto laid his head on Sasuke's chest. He was not cuddling, he just liked the sound of Sasuke's beating heart, it meant he was alive.

_Doki, Doki, Doki, Doki-n!_

The heart beat sped up and Naruto knew the raven was swooning and becoming very…excited.He took the chance to caress Sasuke's smooth stomach and that made the other hitch in his breath. Naruto let out a stifled giggle, he feels giddy allof the sudden.

Sasuke spoke out in hushed tone, "Tsukite….Naruto."

Naruto grinned with a bright smiled and lifted himself over Sasuke again, he looked deeply into the black irises. He returned the emotion full-force from that of the raven only showed to him, "I love you too, Sasuke."

They shared one softer kiss before cuddling back up. This time, Naruto placed himself behind Sasuke and hugged him from the back. His arm draped over Sasuke's side and tugged him so that the raven haired man was comfortably lying against his chest.

Sasuke's heart raced and then he felt _it._ Naruto and he were spooning; the pervert had turned harmless apologetic cuddling into spooning. He was practically now being dry humped now by the way Naruto kept on shifting their positions closer to each other.

Did he want to connect skin or what?

Naruto's rough voice broke out, "Sasuke…"

Sasuke held back a moan as Naruto intentionally ground up into the cleft of is clothed ass. He can practically feel Naruto's erection through the otton shorts he wore. The blonde kept up the slow grind of his crotch onto asuke's ass. The pace was rough and slow, and Sasuke had to bite his lip from moaning out. He knew what Naruto was really after.

Naruto let the hand hugging Sasuke's side roam over his stomach and down onto the raven's black clothed erection. The raven haired man bucked up into the rubbing hand and let out a whimper. The blonde grinned into Sasuke's shoulder, he bit down, hard. The cloth beneath his teeth dampened and Sasuke's voice choked out in a deep moan.

The blonde began to quicken his pace but kept it nonetheless rough. His tanned hand sneaked into Sasuke's shorts and boxers to grip at the leaking member within. He pumped it a few time before toying with the tip and then returning back to stroking. This caused Sasuke to buck back and forth into the hand and back onto Naruto's rigid member.

Sasuke's forehead began collecting sweat and the clothing he was wearing was not helping at all. It was too hot and Naruto produced even more heat which caused him to groan out in frustration when he wasn't able to cool down. The raven was so closeso very fucking close. Then, everything stopped and Sasuke felt like he was in slow motion.

Naruto whispered into his overheated ear, "Sasuke…Sasuke-Sasuke, if you  
want to cum, just say it…"

Sasuke thrashed himself wildly onto the bed but Naruto had a fierce hold on him. He knew the blonde was also close to release, but wouldn't be fully satisfied until Sasuke said it.

"N-No, I already did…ah!" Naruto thrusted against him demandingly.

"Of course you did, but I didn't hear it as clearly." The blonde wassmirking; he was the bastard in this situation. Naruto lapped at the ear he whispered into, "Please, say it again…"

Sasuke glared with no strength in it at all and mewled out, "I'm s-so-sorry! FUCK NARUTO!"

The blonde howled inside of his ear as he began thrusting and pumping again.They were in a frenzy and in a few more strokes, Sasuke came in an outcry of,"Naruto!" His warm seed dripped down his thighs and Naruto's hand.

All the sensations of Sasuke's voice and seed made him push over the edge. He bit down on Sasuke's ear sharply and in a silent scream, his orgasm flew out of him. He bucked wildly for a few seconds as he came down from his high and Sasuke sighed happily into the afterglow of his.

They lay panting and sticky in their own bed but that didn't matter, it had been a while since they had any type of contact. It was nice getting back on track.

"Come with me on the trip, Naruto."

"I didn't think of that…"

"I know you didn't, that's why I did."

"Fuck you, I'm not angry anymore, don't fuck it up. You're lucky we're going to-going to, where is your next meeting located at anyway?"

Sasuke slouched against Naruto's chest. "Che… guess."  
"

I don't know!"

"Suna."

"WE CAN VISIT GAARA!"

Sasuke smiled at Naruto's endless energy, he was already back from his high, the idiot. Gaara was Naruto's cousin whom was mayor or something of city.

"Yeah, we can visit Ga-chan…at…Su-na…." Sasuke's voice drifted off and left Naruto to blink at the sudden silence.

The raven had turned within his embrace and Naruto quickly settled himself on  
Sasuke's chest, again…

Naruto enjoyed the steady pace of Sasuke's heart. Same thing went for  
Sasuke.

_Doki…_

_Doki…_

_Doki-n…_

_Doki…_

_Doki…_

_Tsukite…_

It was like saying "I love you," but in heartbeat form.

"Tsukite, Sasuke…" Naruto shut his eyes listening to Sasuke's steady beat and sleep took over.

Sasuke opens his eyes slowly to glance at Naruto's face one last time before giving into slumber as well.

"Love you too…"

The heartbeats were never unanswered. Sasuke's and Naruto's heartbeat slowly melded in all of the "I love you's," and eventually thumped together.

_Tsukite…_

_Doki…_

_I love you…_

_Doki…_

_Chu…_

_Doki..._

_Doki-n!_

**-OWARI-**

Oh meh gosh, I actually finished the sequel! Tell me if you liked it! I haven't edited it yet, so if you can find any mistakes feel free to point em' out! I' totally fell in love with onomatopoeia stories! I'm going to make a series of one-shots based on words of onomatopoeia. Go vote for it, I made a poll! So, if you liked _Doki Doki_ and _Chu! _then please go vote for more! Here's some examples of the choices:

Nya-Nyan! (Mew-Meow in Jap. This'll be NaruSasuNaru)

Chun-Chun! (Tweet-Tweet in Jap. This'll be GaaNejI)

Wan-Wan!(Woof Woof in Jap. This'll be ShikaKiba or ShinoKiba)

Kero Kero! (Ribbit Ribbit in Jap. Either GaaLee, NejiLee, or NaruSasu)

These are just some of the choices and there will be at least a choice of two pairing for each and if you want the sounds in English or Japanese.(same for title). So, go vote if you're interested! There'll be tons to vote on what would be next! I love all my readers and so here's a response to their reviews from before ,it's troublesome sending PM's sometimes!

_-Meshi!_

**Review Response to Chu!**

CrazyPurpleSage: Thanks for the first review! Lol, Sasuke was purposely mean to get what he wants! BWAHAHAHA! XD, just kidding! I love that fact that you loved how Kawaii it was and yes, NaruSasu always rocks! Also, Chu means kiss in Japanese, I added that at the bottom of the story when you first review, it kind of slipped my mind! Tee-Hee!

Freak a geek: Thanks for the review! Viva la Yaoi! Luv Le Yaoi! XD, I totally agree that they should be a real couple! Actually, someone on LJ posted up this long ass essay-type thingy on how Naruto and Sasuke are considered to be a couple because it's yaoi that writes itself! Masashi Kishimoto-san is just teasing us!!SCREE! ZOMG, I AM TOTALLY WRITING MORE! Love your name btw! Micah is an awesome name!

Nicha: Well, it wasn't M-rated in Chu, but in Doki Doki it sure as hell is! XD, thanks for the compliment! Don't worry, I don't base everything around sexual tension shifts eyes.. or do I? Thanks for the review!

Ana-pj: I'm glad to hear you thought it was cute, thanks for the review!

Lady Sakura of the Fated: I'm also glad to hear that you thought it was cute! Thanks for the review!

Cherry Squeeze 3: Sure thing I would! Thanks Nami! Banana loves ya!

Song Of The Green: I'm awesomely dyingingly happily to hear that you loved it and thought it was cute! Thanks for the review!

KISSES TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED AND READ THESE TWO STORIES! DRY-HUMPS TO ANYONE WHO GOES AND VOTES! WINK!

-_Meshi_


End file.
